


Degradations

by darkkwater



Series: Humiliation [2]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Barely Legal, Dominance, Hate Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Sibling Incest, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: Don pushes what Charlie will let him do.





	Degradations

**Degradations -**

Don tightened his grip in Charlie's hair. "What do you want?" 

18-year-old Charlie looked up from kneeling between Don's thighs, his expression saying that his goal was obvious. 

Don pulled Charlie's head back. "Talk." 

Charlie hated talking dirty. He licked his lips. "I want to give you a blowjob, please." 

"Say more." Don's cock was out and ready for Charlie to service, when Don decided he'd earned it. 

Charlie's face was flushed, his pupils large. "I want your c-cock in my mouth, big brother. I want to make you feel so good." 

"More." 

Charlie licked his lips again, his eyes going to Don's waiting cock. Don examined Charlie with satisfaction. Charlie was dressed in Don's dirty and sweaty baseball uniform, including smelly socks. Charlie's cock and balls were squeezed into a child-sized athletic cup. Charlie was kneeling on a couple of baseball bats, making him unsteady and hopefully bruised. His hands were tied behind his back with Don's dirty jock strap. 

"More," Don said again. 

"F-fuck my mouth," Charlie pleaded softly. "C-come in my mouth." 

Don's pulse throbbed in his cock, in his fingers buried in Charlie's hair, behind his eyes. Charlie's blowjobs were improving every time. The only thing better was fucking Charlie's skinny ass. 

"I'm going to shoot down your throat, Chuck. I'm going to choke you with my cum, gag you, and you're going to love it." 

"Yes, please, Don. Please." 

Don didn't know why Charlie kept coming back, after every new humiliation Don put the hated little bastard through. Don only knew he was becoming addicted to this heady mix of revenge-power-sex. 

"More!" Don growled. His cock was aching, but he still needed one last twist of… 

Charlie whispered, "I deserve everything you do to me." 

Don yanked Charlie's head forward and shoved his cock home. 


End file.
